


监考

by GGAD_Young



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAD_Young/pseuds/GGAD_Young
Kudos: 4





	监考

格林德沃想要发动一场谋反，针对现任的德国魔法部部长。

他早就看那个老家伙不痛快了，从他那蓄着的一直拖到胸前的胡子，还有那比胡子还长的——他用了一个月才把那串名字念对，中间还被扣了三次薪水。八十岁的年纪，穿着艳紫色的睡衣上班，冬天里还喜欢揣着一个麻瓜制的水壶走来走去——耻辱！更可恨的是，在开会的时候——各种会——费雷德里克·施伟因施泰格·奥尔巴赫永远像只苍蝇一样盘旋在头上，让人渐渐发臭。

最近，格林德沃接到了任职二十年的第一份出国任务，而这也成了他下定决心谋反的直接刺激。

任务是给一群毛还没长齐的学生监考N.E.W.Ts（高等巫师等级考试）。

“我做不了。”格林德沃看都不看一眼就把任务文件甩到了桌上，“你知道的，我都没能从德姆斯特朗毕业，我还不够格。”

费雷德里克则依旧揣着他的粉色水壶笑眯眯。

“得啦，盖勒特，我相信你的能力的，你是全魔法部最优秀的傲罗。”

因为傲罗办公室除了他都是一群二世祖，格林德沃阴沉着脸，一群连个像样的铁甲咒都施不出来的家伙，每次出任务他都觉得自己在同时对付两伙人。

真、难、带。

“把你这只不知道是乌龟还是王八的东西给我弄出去。”格林德沃面无表情地甩了甩手，“下一个。”

一个绑着蓝色头巾——也许是为了求好运？——的男孩很丢脸地哭唧唧地抱着那只甩着两根藤鞭的甲壳生物走出了考场，还一再向周边的人强调这是‘妙蛙种子’。

霍格沃茨的教师们清理着那只甲壳生物留下的刀形叶片的时候，格林德沃忍不住扶了扶额头。不得不说，全世界各地的青年巫师教育真令人担忧。小的不学无术，老的坐享其成，一个个烂泥扶不上墙，每一个能入眼的。变形术考试内容是将一盏台灯变成一只乌龟，为了配合战时时而间断的教学进度，这要求已经低得不能再低了，可还是有人连台灯的形状都不能改动分毫，大多数人变的乌龟尾巴上还缀着一点暗黄色的灯芯，剩下的就是，爆炸，爆炸，爆炸。

后面一个考生走了上来，格林德沃低着头将一盏台灯推了过去。

台灯立刻变成了一只乌龟。

一只货真价实的乌龟，头是圆的，不像王八是尖尖的，尾巴还可以缩入壳里。格林德沃忍不住将那只乌龟拿起来仔仔细细地端详着。他立刻在心里给这孩子打了个最高分，但当他微微抬起头，看见这个学生竟然穿着一身深紫色的袍子的时候，他又无声地降了至少两个等级。

然后他完全抬起头，平视过去。

我的天。

迎面对上的，是一双笑吟吟的蓝眼睛，浅浅的蓝色，剔透如琥珀。他有一个小巧的鼻尖，软软的弧度勾出来，一直到嘴唇上方，那嘴唇看起来也很软，轻轻地抿在一起，露出的两颗皓齿齐整地排列在牙床上。还有他的耳垂，藏在一堆红发后的耳垂。这是个男孩，却留着长及腰间的红发，是如红花石蒜般燃烧着的色彩。

“你叫什么名字？”

“阿不思，阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多。”

第一次，格林德沃觉得，尽管这个男孩有着比那个老头子更长的头发，和更长的名字，但他，很可爱。

下午格林德沃监考占卜学的时候，他又遇见了邓布利多。

男孩表现得不像考变形术那样气定神闲，但也没有多紧张，更像是——更像是一只泄了气的皮球。格林德沃见过许多这样的学生，面对占卜学永远一副精疲力竭，无精打采的样子。这是一门需要天赋的学术，但格林德沃也免不了对那些学生施以鄙夷之色，这导致每个考完从塔楼里走出来的学生都泪流满面，不仅仅对自己的占卜学能力产生了质疑，更对自己的整个人生绝望透顶。

阿不思看上去也对占卜学很不擅长，但格林德沃，格林德沃竟然本能地觉得，这意外地可爱。他喜欢看男孩束手无策的样子。

考场是一个塔楼改造的，空间很小，只容得两人面对面测验，他与阿不思之间隔了一只水晶球。

男孩深吸了一口气，又屏住气息低下了头，努力地盯着水晶球。他眸子中的神情是那样专注，以至于眉头渐渐紧缩，但他盯着的时间越长，眼中也就越困惑。

阿不思盯水晶球盯得太认真了，以至于他都没有发现格林德沃一直在悄悄看着他。他从上往下俯视着男孩，他看到阿不思的头发垂到两边，顺着侧脸的线条可以看到两瓣扭在一起的嘴唇，然后，然后是领口内隐隐露出的锁骨，他还没有再好好细看一番的时候，阿不思突然抬起头，一副懊恼的模样。

“对不起，先生。”

他还不知道自己的名字，格林德沃想，但他以后会知道的，盖勒特·格林德沃，他会让男孩将这个名字的每一个字母都纹在他的身上，就在那副锁骨旁边。

“我想时间到了吧，但我什么都没看出来，一团迷雾。”阿不思真诚地说。

“没关系，你可以再看看。”格林德沃随口说，也没过脑子，他现在只想再好好看看阿不思的锁骨。

阿不思有些疑惑，却还是听话地低下了头看向水晶球。

哎，就是让这小家伙看个三天三夜都不会看出点什么，格林德沃悄悄叹息了一声，却又攥住藏在兜里的魔杖微微挥动了几下。

阿不思瞬间瞪大了瞳孔，他僵在了水晶球前，保持着头往前伸的固定姿势，过了许久才如同大梦初醒般猛地站直了身子，却连头都不敢抬起来看格林德沃。

“这回你终于看到了什么？”格林德沃明知故问。

阿不思很是难为情地抬起头，男孩的脸全都红了，跟火红的头发映在一起，恍如一朵盛放的英格兰玫瑰。

“水晶球展示的，展示的，是未来吗？”男孩结结巴巴道。

“当然。”格林德沃懒洋洋地回应，“你看到了什么？”

男孩微微撇过了头，又忍不住将上下嘴唇咬在一起，咬出了一段水光潋滟。天哪，他以后一定要让他把这个坏习惯戒掉，那两瓣嘴唇只有他能咬。

“一定要说？”男孩的语气有些绝望。

“当然，你不说的话就是弃考，所有成绩无效，你就没法儿从霍格沃茨毕业了。”一个‘善意’的，不寄托于事实存在的恐吓。

却很有效。

男孩又咬了咬下唇，像是在逼迫自己下决心，终于，他抬起头，彷佛认命般。

“我看到了——”他又变得有些结巴，声音也越来越小，“我看到了您在操我。”

“哦？”格林德沃显得兴味盎然，“这很有趣，但显然不怎么可能发生，也许你是看错了。你能具体描述一下吗？”

阿不思的脸红得能滴血了。

“是——是——这样——”男孩结巴地厉害极了，“我们在一张——一张床上——我不知道那是在哪儿，您——您在——”

他又深吸了一口气。

“您把整个手掌伸进了我的下体，然后拿出来，操了进去。”他努力像背课文一样快速地回答了，却还是禁不住在某个微妙的词组间滞留了一下。

“你的表情呢？”

“啊？”

“我是说，你的反应。”

“我。”阿不思羞愧地低下头，“我显得很愿意。”

格林德沃再没忍住，轻轻地低笑了一声，当男孩用那双极具天真的眸子往向他时，他又变得正经了起来。

“邓布利多同学，对老师意淫是一种很不成熟的行为。”他善意地提醒道，又露出一番大慈大悲的模样，“但我原谅你,而且会给你一个很高的分数。”

“为什么？”阿不思显得困惑极了，他本来已经做好了被赶出塔楼的准备，毕竟他说出了那样的话。

“因为你的诚实。”格林德沃笑眯眯地说。

因为我会在不远的将来让一切成为现实。


End file.
